User blog:Hollyleaf :D/The EarthClan battle
Part 1 The sun slowly rose. Seastar rose out of his nest, and pulled out his flamethrower. "This is the day those RED fools pay!!!" He padded out of his den, and yowled, "BLU! Time to sizzle red! Get your suits, and everything! NOW! And get your Medic blinkers, too!" Wolflight was up already, and she and Fawnpaw had their 'uber' charges and their Mediguns. Bouldercrush has his belt around him of bullets, and Sasha, and he had Natasha and his sandwiches, too! He aimed his paw at Mistfall, and he shouted, "POW! AHAHAH!" Mistfall dodged it, and her ear got a rip. Bouldercrush yowled, "How could tis happen!?" with a perfect Russian accent. Mistfall got her blinker, and yelped, "MEDIC!" Wolflight rolled her eyes, and pointed the Med-gun to Mistfall. She happily responded, "Thanks!", and vanished. The ThunderClan toms had their hard hats and their teleporters, dispensers, and other things, they were happily playing the gutiars around the campfire.. Most of them had Scout equipment, and poor Grasstail moaned, "Why do we have to attack?" She moved around, a stump. Goldenwing laughed, and did the Spycrab. A small steady stream of smoke appeared, and Mistfall howled, "Oh, fox dung!!!" She reappreared, and joined the Spycarb dance. Patchstorm and Darkflame had their suits, and their flamethrowers, and they both talked in muffled voices. Everyone was ready. Seastar picked up his water and flame thrower, and put on his suit. He yowled, "Mmph mmmph MED mmmmmph!!!!" The Clan tipped their heads. "Whuh?????" Seastar sighed. "I SAID, LET'S BEAT RED SENSELESS!!!!!"The Clan yowled, "Let's do it!!!" Lionshadow and some of the she-cats held up their Jiratis. The Clan padded out of the camp,and crossed the borderline deliberately. Part 2 Hollyleaf padded out of her den, wearing her doctor's mask. She paused to sniff the air, and jumped out of her skin. She yowled, "THE BLU TEAM IS COMIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!" The Clan wearily padded out,and Whitestar's grand-kits yowled, "LET"S KILL THEM AND GET THEIR CONTROL BASE!" The four younger ones, they were wearing their hats, and they held Jirati. Shademask babbled, "Wait! Here he is now! Salem, how about some of that sockeye?......Love some!!!"Hollyleaf pouched on Shademask her usual way, and her eyes blazed green. "Stop it!!" She then slapped the suit on Shademask to shut him up. He muffled random things and then got his flamethrower. The queens had their best supplies, and they put their hard hats on. The kits hopped around with bottles of root beer, and lined up. The quickest of cats had their baseball bats,and had earpieces on, with bandaged-up paws. The slower cats had bullets around them and had huge guns. The apprentices had the best, and they had masks, and they had cloaks. Sandstar and Dustpelt had their soldier gear, and they waited by the camp with the hats covering their eyes. The elders must've had some kit-poured-on fresh-kill;they were tettering around yelling random things. Sandstar nearly blew up, and when she and Dustpelt turned around, the whole camp shook. Chapter 3 It was the BLU team, ready to attack. Sandstar stomped her foot wildly, thorns and trees shot up, but Darkflame and Patchstorm just ignited them. Sandstar's hat tipped up to show her bewildered green eyes, and she stomped her foot once more to escape. Dustpelt followed her. Rosepaw and Lightpaw were ready for any MEDIC calls, they and Hollyleaf stood on the top of the high, high, Highrock. The elders came to and started screeching, and they fled to the easy trail of Highrock. Poor Amberheart screeched when she felt her back, she fell to the ground defeated. Lightpaw stayed where she was, her friend's mentor dying was too much. But she kept a close eye. She saw Silverwood turn into a RED medic cat, she screeched and pounced on her. Silverwood crumpled under her. Copperpelt, with a Jirati, nearly got Lightpaw, but Lightpaw fled again. Rosepaw, however, leaped into the clearing, and land on a stump. A thick-tailed stump. Grasstail. When the rough tail struck her, she scratched looooooong scratches in the stump. Grasstail shreiked, and she tried to knock Rosepaw unconcious. Nope! Rosepaw headed for the nursery quickly and passed more medic suits and healing guns to the queens, who nodded. The kits howled with exitement and squirted root beer everywhere, covering the cam too. Rosepaw then returned to her friend Lightpaw. They fought together, and Cloverheart whacked two BLU cats before getting back-hit by a spy cat. Shadeflower was right by her;she met the same end at the same time. Soon the Clan was from 36 cats to 28 cats. EarthClan was too strong, they took the remaining cats hostile and that's how they won against StarClan. Chapter 4 Hollyleaf banged against the stone wall keeping her stuck in the stone pit. She huffed and started diggind a tunnel. It worked, until Leopardstrike saw her. "ESCAPER! ESCAPER!!!" Hollyleaf sighed and waited until the pit was filled with cats, and then pulled out a root beer gun, grinned, and squirted her way out. Rubypaw turned with Sapphirepaw and Emeraldpaw, along with Diamondpaw and Jadepaw, and they all attacked Hollyleaf. Only one cat remained when she threw them off. Leopardstrike. She hissed, "This is for Hollylord!!!," and then shot her Jirati. Hollyleaf died instantly. Of course, everyone attacking Hollyleaf stupidly left a chance for the RED team to escape, only Squirrelkit was behind. She gingerly put a teleporter there and dragged Hollyleaf into it. Sadly, the end. I have another, and it will NOT be TF2. (OH!!!! -BONKSHEADONDESKHOWSTUPIDAMI???? HOLLY DIED! D: How about..........) Category:Blog posts